Destiny High Gakuen
by eternityforever
Summary: Cagalli is a poor school girl who is moving to Plant enrolling to the most popular, smartest and most expensive school in Plant. But why is she enrolling to a school like that?


Hi readers this is my 3rd story on Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Hi readers this is my 3****rd**** story on Gundam Seed/Destiny. About the others I kinda left them as it is for know so I hope you all like this story and I try to not leave this story hanging like the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destny.**

**Summery: **

**Cagalli is a poor school girl who is moving to Plant enrolling to the most popular, smartest and most expensive school in Plant. But why is she enrolling to a school like that when she is poor? And who will she meet there? What will happen?**

**Characters:**

**Cagalli Yula Age 16: **_She is Kira long lost twin sister who live in Orb for a long time but she is very poor. They just reunited and made Cagalli to move get enrolled in the same school as Kira._

**Kira Yamato Age 16:**_ Cagalli twin brother also the son of the head CEO in YTC aka Yamato Toy Company. One of the top students in_ _Destiny High Gakuen elite school_

**Lacus Clyne Age 16: **_The daughter of the head CEO in CC company aka Clyne Cosmetic Company. Also the fiancée of Kira Yamato and one of the top students in Destiny High Gakuen elite school_

**Athrun Zala Age 16: **_Kira childhood best friend and also the son of Destiny High Gakuen elite school chairman. Patrick Zala. He is one of the top students in Destiny High Gakuen and the president of Destiny High Gakuen _

**Mirialle Haw (Milly) Age 16:** _Lacus childhood best friends and is the daughter of the famous flower arranger. _

**Dearka Elsman Age 16: **_Friends with Athrun and Kira since elementary. He parents is the CEO of a famous cloths shop in Plant. He has a crush on Milly for ages and is trying to court her _

**Shiho Hahenfuss Age 16**_: Friends with Milly and Lacus and her parents is the owner of an airline company in Plant. _

**Yzak Joule Age 16:** _Friends with Dearka, Athrun and Kira since elementary. He is the son of the CEO in a famous trading company in Plant. His parents is trying to hook him and Shiho together as both of there parents have made a promise that there son or daughter have to be together. _

**Stellar Loussier Age 16:** _Also friends with Milly, Lacus and Shiho. She is the daughter of a famous classical dancer who just opened up a dance school in Plant. She has something to do with Shin in the past but both will not talk anything about what happen then._

**Shin Asuka Age 16**: _Shinn is the son of the CEO in a Sports company who supply all equipment and gear for any sports. He and Stellar have a secret that only they know. _

**Lunamaria Hawke Age 16**: _Shiho cousin and friends with the others. She often goes abroad to help as her parents are in charge of the business abroad for Shiho parents _

_Airline Company. _

**Nicol Amalfi Age 16:**_ Best friends with all the boys and often goes abroad because of his concert. His parents are famous music composer and piano player. Nicol and Lunamaria meet abroad before. _

**Well that's all the characters and this story is mostly based on Cagalli and Athrun. Also all of them are from Special class in Destiny High Gakuen elite school.**

**20.00pm**

**At Plant National Airport near exit B **

_Announcement: Plane number 6X 018 from Orb to Plant will be delayed by 15 min. sorry about the inconvenience._

"What delay 15 min? Why did I come here so early today" Kira moan while looking tired from all the hard work of preparing a welcome party for her long lost twin sister.

"Come on Kira its only 15 min it's not going to kill you" smirked Lacus.

**As Kira was about to talk someone called his name, Kira looked over to where the voice was coming from. There was a blond teenager walking towards him and Lacus smiling and holding a picture in her hand. As Kira looked at the picture his father gave him that blonde teenager look identical to Cagalli his long lost sister. **

"Cagalli is that you?' Kira went forward to greet his sister.

"Hi Kira it is me Cagalli" She smiled at him and to the pink princess next to him.

"Final…." Lacus quickly cut Kira sentence and introduced herself to Cagalli.

"I see so you are Kira twin sister. Nice to meet you I am Kira Fiancée Lacus Clyne"

**Kira looked at Lacus and smiled as the two girls started to talk and became friends in a few seconds. **

**Kira POV **

_I guess them two will get on very well from know own._

**As Kira shut his car boot and start the engine of his car they started to head over to Kira house. As Kira drive Lacus was talking to Cagalli about Kira and Plant. Then suddenly Lacus shouted out "STOP". Kira stepped on his brake and turn round to Lacus. Lacus starred at Kira for a moment.**

"Kira I forgot your dad said that Cagalli wanted to live in a small house on her own"

**After Lacus said that Kira turn and look in to Cagalli eyes, he turned around and started to drive again but not going forward but reversing backwards and heading the other direction to where they should be going. Everyone in the car stay quite until Kira stopped his car in front of a house and pulled out a small remote control next to his brake and press a few button. Cagalli was wondering what that remote control is. As she looked up the garage door slowly open and Kira parked his car inside and then it automatically shut. All 3 of them got out of the car and headed in to the house, they sat down in the living room and Kira started to speak:**

"Sorry about that I forgot you requested that you wanted to live on your own. Well here is a house which belongs to me and Lacus. As you can see Lacus lives here as she wanted a house for her own. So I thought maybe you and Lacus would like to live together as you are girls so it is much better I guess. It's not that far away from our house only 6 houses down the street. And my best friend Athrun which you will meet later lives next door to you so it's very convenient. Also you can have party and stuff here and invite friends etc. Lacus friends are really nice so you lot will get along alright.

**As Kira was about to finish of his sentence again Lacus cut of Kira sentence again.**

"Kira I tell her about the other stuff you are tired why don't you go home and have a rest. Cagalli and I have lots to talk tonight"

**After hearing what Lacus said Kira went over to her and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheeks and waved goodbye to his sister and shut the door. Lacus then took Cagalli to her room and helped her unpacked. They talk for a couple hours and later ended up sleeping in Cagalli bed. As the night passes the sunset rise as the next day appeared**

**Next day**

**Lacus got up at 8.00 in the mourning and saw Cagalli disappeared, so she went downstairs and notice she was in the kitchen making breakfast. Lacus went over to her and greeted her. They sat down together and ate breakfast together.**

"Cagalli I think Kira told you this but you know the new semester starts today at 10.00am right?"

"Yeh Kira told me about it but why does it start at 10.00am?"

"Well you see we are in a special class so we can go in later"

"I see I can't wait to go to school today"

**As the two girls finish of the breakfast they quickly got change in to there uniform. Lacus came out of her room and went over to Cagalli room, she knocked on her door and no one answer.**

"Cagalli are you ready yet it's nearly time to go to school" asked Lacus.

**The door bang opens and there stand Cagalli in a short skirt, with trousers underneath it. Lacus look at Cagalli and smiled.**

"Why are you wearing trousers underneath your skirt?"

"The skirt is bloody too short I am not going to school in this skirt and look at my shirt it's so tight"

"Well it's the school uniform so we have to wear it" **Lacus can't be bother to start arguing with Cagalli so she quickly pulled down Cagalli trousers and dragged her downstairs making her tripping over her trousers. Cagalli also cannot be bother to sort this out as she knows if she don't go with Lacus something big will happen to her later tonight. So she took of her trousers and got up and walked down stairs. The two girls went in to Lacus private car and they went to school together. **

**As they enter the school the boys were looking at Cagalli making her feel awkward. Lacus saw this and laugh, Cagalli shock Lacus a glare to make her stop laughing. After walking for 5 min they arrived at there classroom. The door is very shiny and has a gold plated board hanging on the door saying "Special class". Lacus open door slowly and walked in dragging Cagalli in with her. In there, 9 students were around a table looking at Lacus. Kira saw Lacus and waved at her.**

"Lacus did you bring her with you"

"Yeh I did but we had some trouble this mourning as you can see"

**Kira looked over to Cagalli who is behind Lacus trying to hide herself and trying to pull her skirt down abit more so it can cover her leg more. **

"I thought so she always a tomboyish type and she hate wearing skirts"

**Lacus stepped aside from Cagalli and push her forward. Everyone in the class looked at her and someone whistle, and then got whack with a book on the head by a girl. Everyone looked at them two fighting again and a silver hair boy looked really piss off. Kira went over to them and told them to stop it and tried to calm the silver hair boy temper off before it gets worse. After a few minutes of calming down everyone returned to normal, Cagalli stood in front of the door watching them thinking they are very weird. Kira then ask them to introduce their self to Cagalli.**

"Hi you can call me Milly I'm a mate of Lacus nice to meet you"

"Hi I'm Dearka Elsman, you look really sexy today" **(getting hit by Milly again)**

"Hi I'm Shiho and this is Stellar we are very good friends with Milly and Lacus"

"Hi I'm Nicol and I love playing the piano, this is Shinn and the silver hair is Yzak"

"Hi I'm Lunamaria, Shiho cousin and friends with the girls"

"There's one more but he is not here yet, wait he will be here in 5….4….3….2….1"

**The door bang opens again and someone ran in to Cagalli making her fall over, a blue hair boy got up looking at her. As Athrun lift his head up and saw Cagalli is the school uniform his eyes just starred at her Cagalli felt awkward when Athrun stare at her, just as she was about to run for there teacher came in.**

_**That's it for the first chapter it's not that good but I hope you like it. I don't know what will happen next in this story as I don't have a main plot to this at all. So if I thought of anything weird then you can ignore it if you want. I also would like to say I don't know how long it will take me to update so sorry about that. I hope you like it.**_

_**etenityforeverXX**_


End file.
